1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for electrical link with a plurality of different electrical devices, and particularity to an electrical connector assembly electrically attached to a flat cable interconnecting the devices.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,209 discloses a prior design on a terminal cover 12 having a plurality of juxtaposed passageways 28 defined on a bottom surface thereof for reception of each corresponding contact 56, and a strain relief 16 cooperating with terminal cover 12 to sandwich a flat cable 18 therebetween. Meanwhile, the flat cable 18 inversely extends toward the passageway 28 via the strain relief 16. Thus, the flat cable 18 with plural wires is respectively and perpendicularly penetrated by the contacts when passing through the passageway 28. In comparison with the U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,209, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,257 improves the structural relationship between the terminal cover and the strain relief so as to miniaturize the dimension of the finished connector assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,850 discloses another design that the strain relief 74 remains within the profiles of both the terminal cover 58 and the connector housing 18.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,513 further discloses a pair of latch arms 26 extended at opposite ends of the strain relief 5 of the electrical connector 3 thereby locking with the mating connector 2. Each latch arm 26 is formed apart from the latching finger 26 of the strain relief 5 locking with the connector housing 9.
However, the latching fingers of the strain relief indicated in the above-mentioned patents are often permanently deformed or buckled after improperly inserting beside the corresponding terminal cover. Certainly, it may be another reason that the all of the considerable forces are exercised on only latching fingers. Relatively, the retention between the strain relief and the terminal cover for securely sandwiching the inserted flat cable will become insufficient and inaccurate.